I Love Justin, Not You
by AJ Kuroshitsuji
Summary: Maka confesses she's in love with Justin, but Soul doesn't approve and looks to force Maka to change her mind... Even if it means kidnapping and raping her Rated M for later content
1. I Can't Do This, Soul

**This is for my friend Justin who is a serious JustinXMaka fan. Lol I kinda ship this... let's see how it goes~ Enjoy!**

* * *

"Soul, wait… I can't do this." Maka murmured, pulling away from her partner. She looked down at her lap, feeling very conflicted with herself. "I'm sorry…"

"What's wrong, Maka?" Soul asked, sounding hurt. "Why can't you? Don't you like me?" He asked slowly.

"Soul… I… I can't… I'm stuck… I like you… but, I like Justin, too. I-I'm sorry…" Maka stuttered. It was true. She'd had a major crush on Justin Law, one of Lord Death's death scythes. He was staying in town and had actually asked him if he wanted to meet up some time.

"Maka…" Soul pleaded, gripping her hand tightly.

"I have somewhere to be, Soul. I should get going." She whispered, kissing his cheek lightly and getting up off the couch. She grabbed her coat and pulled it on, sighing when Soul didn't look her in the face, and walked out into the blistery night. Fighting against the wind, she walked towards the little coffee shop that she and Justin had agreed to meet up at earlier that day. Looking into the coffee shop, she spotted Justin inside, sitting at one of the tiny booths, looking out the window at her. He waved and stood, walking to the front to let her inside.

"Hey, Maka, glad you came." Justin smiled lightly and led her to the booth he'd been sitting at. The two sat and got comfortable. "I was starting to think you were joking with me when you said you wanted to get together." He confessed, laughing softly.

"I don't joke like that. Out of all people, _you_ should know that, Justin." Maka gave a nervous laugh and reached across the table, gripping Justin's hand tightly. She noted that, for once, he didn't have his head phones in and he wasn't wearing his priest's robes. He had on a nice white t-shirt and black jeans on. "I'm… surprised." She commented. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd decide not to wear your robes or listen to your music." She giggled.

Justin shrugged. "I felt it wasn't necessary to wear them since I was coming to see a friend. But, from the looks of your face, I'd say you see me as more than just a friend." Justin smirked.

Maka felt her face grow hot. "I-I… well… yes. I had to explain this to Soul, too. I like him… but more as a brother than a boyfriend. You, Justin… I just… connect with you a lot better. I understand you and you're honestly very… cute." She blushed darker and gave a small smile. "I love you, Justin."

"You read my mind, Maka." Justin mussed, getting up and moving next to her, squeezing her hand lightly. "You're probably the cutes and sweetest girl I've met… aside from all those books you give people to the head." He chuckled and leaned towards her, capturing her lips with his for a moment then pulling back. "I love you, too."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Maka pulled away from Justin, panting softly. "I-I should go get that." She smiled, face red, and got up to answer the door. Soul stood outside, looking sheepish.

"I… uh… lost my key." He muttered.

"It's okay." She walked away from the door and back to the couch, letting Soul inside. He stared at Justin for a moment.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Soul, I think you know Justin… One of Lord Death's death weapons." Maka nodded to Justin. "Justin, this is Soul. I'm not sure if you've met him. He's my weapon partner."

"Nice to meet you, Soul." Justin smiled and stood, reaching out to shake his hand. Soul scoffed and walked towards his room.

"Damn it, Soul." She muttered, shaking her head and turning to her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Justin. Soul's still kind of upset that I chose you instead of him…"

"It's okay, really, Maka. I'd probably feel the same way if you'd chosen Soul over me." Justin admitted sheepishly. "I think it's time I go, though. I don't want Soul to ruin your night because of me." He picked up his jacket and slid it on, kissing Maka lightly. "Meet me outside the coffee shop at lunch for coffee?" He asked.

"Of course. I'll be there at eleven." Maka smiled and hugged him before he left, then turned down the hall. "Soul Eater Evans, what the hell is wrong with you!" She shouted, pushing his door open. "You should be happy that I'm happy."

"I am. I'm just irritated." Soul replied, rolling off of his bed and walking over to her. "Why choose him, Maka? Give me one good reason."

"Because I connect with hi-mmph!" Maka was taken aback as Soul pressed his lips firmly to hers, kissing her. She was trapped.

* * *

**R&R!**


	2. Don't You Understand I Love Justin?

**next chapter. kinda short. sorry**

* * *

"S-Soul… stop." Maka pushed Soul back and stepped to his door. "You can't be doing this. I made my decision. I'm sorry." She turned and walked out of his room and to her own, flopping down on her bed with a sigh. "Why is it always so hard to choose? And why does it always come with a consequence…" Maka hugged her pillow tightly and turned her head to her bookcase filled with books. About half of them were books that Soul had bought for her throughout the years.

"Maka?" Soul knocked on her door lightly. "Please, open the door. I need to talk to you." He pleaded.

"Go away, Soul. Haven't you done enough?" Maka scowled, glaring at her closed door. "Just, go to bed or something. I need to get some sleep because I need to be up early. Good night." She laid her head down again.

"It's only nine, Maka! Come on!" Soul shouted this time, slamming his fist into the locked door. "Open the god damn door before I knock it down!"

"I said goodnight!" Maka replied sternly, narrowing her eyes in the direction of the door. "And if you break my door down, I'm leaving." She threatened. 'That ought to do it.' She thought smugly. After a moment of silence, she heard Soul mutter a goodnight before he walked back to his own room. "Ugh… finally." She muttered to herself, rolling onto her back and staring at the purple ceiling. "Why doesn't he understand… that I love Justin?" She whispered, closing her eyes. "Why can't he accept the fact that I'm happy? Shouldn't he be happy for me?"

* * *

"Soul, I'm leaving!" Maka shouted, buttoning up her coat as Soul trudged from his room, rubbing his garnet eyes.

"Where are you going at ten fifty in the morning, Maka?" He stifled a yawn and looked at her sleepily.

"Justin wants to meet up for coffee and if I don't hurry, I'm going to be late." She stated flatly, pulling her scarf around her neck.

"Justin again?" Soul scowled. "What do you see in that lazy bastard anyways?"

"_He's _a lazy bastard? Try looking in the mirror Soul. You'll find the lazy bastard." Maka snapped, opening the door and turning to face her weapon. "Why don't you understand that I love Justin, not you?" She shouted, turning away and slamming the door before running out into the freezing morning.

* * *

"You really said that to him, Maka? I wouldn't have expected you to lose it like that. I'm sorry that he's been causing problems, though." Justin gave a sympathetic smile before sipping his coffee.

"I was mad at him…. Do I have a right to be mad?" Maka looked at her cup, refusing to meet Justin's gaze. She'd run all the way to the coffee shop and right into Justin's arms.

"I think he should be happy for you, Maka. I think he'd want to see you happy… but not with anyone other than himself. He's just a self centered person, Maka. Give it some time. I'm sure he'll get used to the idea eventually." Justin smiled and reached for Maka's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Thank you, Justin." Maka smiled lightly and turned her gaze to the window. It had started to snow and a light blanket was already covering the ground. "Wow… it's not often you see snow in Death City." Maka commented with a laugh.

"I know. It's usually just really cold. I guess it got cold enough to snow." Justin followed her gaze, watching the snow come down. "Do you want to head back to my place? I assume you don't want to deal with Soul at the moment. I live right down the street."

"Sounds great! Let's go before the snow starts coming down harder." Maka chirped, slipping her jacket back on and getting up from her seat, Justin in front of her sliding his on.

"After you, Maka." Justin nodded to her and Maka walked out the door into the cold afternoon. The two walked silently for a bit, Maka looking around at the snow covered benches and roofs.

"It's pretty." She said after a moment, walking closer to Justin so she wouldn't lose him.

"Mhm… very. I have to say, I haven't seen it snow here since I was about your age, Maka. It snowed about a foot." Justin smiled and wrapped an arm around Maka's shoulder.

"The last time it snowed was way back when I was a baby. I think I still have photos." Maka giggled as the duo came up on an apartment complex. The two ascended the stair case together, Justin pulling a set of keys out and stopping on the second floor. Maka followed him to the end of the hall and stopped as Justin unlocked the door to his apartment.

"It's not much, but it'll do." Justin stepped aside and let Maka inside before shutting the door behind him.

"Wow. It's a nice apartment." Maka gushed, allowing Justin to lead her to the couch. She sat down next to Justin and smiled at him. "It's bigger than mine and Soul's."

"I get a nicer apartment because I'm a death scythe, I guess." Justin chuckled and wrapped his arm back around Maka's shoulders. "It's a great place to just relax after an exhausting day at work."

"Mhm. I agree entirely." Maka giggled and leaned on him, kissing his cheek. "It's also a great place to let time pass with you~"

"Is that so? I didn't think about it that way." Justin squeezed her arm and kiseed the top of her head. "You have school on Monday, right?"

"Yeah. I have Stein in the morning and Sid in the afternoon."

"How about spending lunch with me, then?" He asked.

Maka thought for a moment. She and Soul were going to eat together... but she didn't feel like dealing with Soul at all until he calmed down. She looked up at Justin with a big smile. "I'd love to."

* * *

**R&R**


	3. I'm Moving Out!

**A/N: So sorry. I had a bad case of writters block and when I got rid of it, because my wrist is sprained, i had a hard time typing.. it was slow going but here it is: Chapter 3**

* * *

Monday came quickly for Maka. As she walked to school by herself, she thought about moving out of the apartment she shared with Soul and moving to an apartment on her own. He'd been very rude to her all weekend. He kept glaring at her when he thought he wasn't looking and starting fights between the two. Maka sighed. Maybe it was best if she moved out. Feeling conflicted, she walked up the stairs to the academy she attended and slipped inside. The halls were crowded. People were packed in the narrow hall way, trying to get to their classes before the bell rang. Typical. As Maka made her way to her class, she spotted Justin talking to a couple students across the hall from her. He spotted her, waved, and walked over, shouting an apology over his shoulder to the two students.

"Good morning, Maka." Justin smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her through the halls. He quickly dodged other students and got her to the next hall way which was less crowded and leaned against the wall.

"Good morning, Justin. I thought I'd see you here." Maka shifted the books that were in her left hand slightly before Justin grabbed them himself.

"How was Soul to you this weekend?" He asked, finally realizing that she hadn't been with him. "Was he any better than Friday?"

"No." Maka snorted. "If anything, he was _worse_ than Friday. He kept giving me these dirty and hurt looks like I'd kicked a puppy or something. It got to the point where I spent the night at Tsubaki's Saturday night because he started arguing with me."

"That's not good. I hope this doesn't affect your resonance when you're in battle with him. If you fight too much, you won't be able to hold him. That would be a problem."

"I know… but he just won't let this go and it's frustrating." She sighed. "I'm thinking of moving into my own apartment so I can give him some space. I don't know. Maybe it'd be better if we weren't partners anymore."

"Don't say that, Maka. Soul will get used to the idea eventually. I promise. Now, before this ruins your day, let's get you to class." Justin ushered her to the left where Stein's class room was and carried her books and backpack. Maka reached the class room just as the bell rang and Justin handed her book bag off to her as well as the books.

"Meet me in the courtyard for lunch, okay?" She whispered, feeling Stein eyeing the couple.

"Will do. See you later." He smiled, gave her a semi-hug[1] and waved, walking from the room.

Maka sighed and turned to her seat. Great. Out of all days, Soul came when they were fighting. She huffed as she walked to her seat, sitting next to Soul and ignoring his good morning completely. She stared straight ahead as Stein began his lecture, ignoring Soul's continuous whispering to her. This was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Maka. Shinigami-sama wouldn't let me leave." Justin shouted, running up to Maka. He sat next to her, sighing softly.

"It's okay, Justin. I was expecting something like that to happen." Maka laughed softly and bit into the sandwich she'd made herself for lunch, offering Justin the obento[2] she'd made for him.

"Thanks, Maka. You didn't have to make me lunch, you know." He laughed at her, but took the lunch none the less and began eating.

"I felt like it." She shrugged her shoulders, watching the other students walk around the campus, a few staring at them and whispering to their friends. Maka sighed. "Do they _have_ to stare like that?" She asked, annoyed.

"Just ignore them, Maka. They'll leave soon." Justin squeezed her shoulder lightly and glanced up at the sound of footsteps walking towards them.

"Hey, Maka, I thought we were supposed to have lunch today." Soul said as he walked over. "You just ditched me. Not cool."

"Go away, Soul. I'm trying to talk with Justin." Maka stated simply, setting her sandwich down. She was taken by surprise when Soul grabbed her wrist painfully and yanked her up off the ground, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Why is it always him, Maka? Wasn't I enough for you?" He shouted, drawing the other students' attention. "Wasn't I good enough?"

"Soul, let go!" Maka screeched, trying to pull out of Soul's grip. "You're hurting me!" She whimpered.

"Why did you choose him over me?" Soul snarled, his grip tightening. Justin had stood by now and was trying to calm Soul down. With a growl and a quick flick of his wrist, he jerked Maka's wrist at an awkward angle and held it there until he heard the bone snap. Maka screamed in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks as Soul let go of the now broken wrist.

"What the hell was that for?" Justin shouted, gently taking Maka's hand in his to inspect the damage. Stein rushed over along with Spirit, Maka's father.

Maka backed away from everyone. She glared at Soul through her tears, gritting her teeth. "That's it. I've had it." She shouted at him. "I'm moving out, Soul. You just lost your meister." With that said, she turned on heal and ran from the group. Justin shouted after her and ran off to catch up with her. Soul stood there, shocked. He really did it this time. He just cost himself his meister.

* * *

**[1]: Semi hug, for those who don't understand, is basically a half hug**

**[2]: an obento is a japanese term for a lunch box. it's filled with all kinds of food~ Yum. Basically, it's supposed to balance out the food pyramid so that way you get a balanced amount of every food group ^.^**

**A/N: Hope you liked it... but please don't hate Soul now D: This was an idea proposed by my friend and, though I don't like soul being the bad guy here, I told her I would write it. R&R look for more updates soon. it's my last week of softball so after Friday's game, I'll have more free time to write~ Also, if you have any story proposals, message me and I'll see what I can do :D**


	4. Starting a new life

**So sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been at a lot of sleepovers and outside a lot to make my dad happy. Anyways, here's the next chapter~**

* * *

Maka sat in the woods on the ground, hiding from everyone. Dried tears streaked her cheeks and she held her broken wrist in place. She heard footsteps drawing closer to her. Using soul perception, she identified the souls as Justin's, her dad's, and Stein's.

"Maka!" Justin called out. He sounded close. Maka kept her head down and didn't answer. Let them look. She didn't care. A set of footsteps stopped a few feet away. It was Justin.

"Maka, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down next to her. He called out to both Stein and her dad and took Maka's wrist in his hand gently, apologizing as she whimpered.

Stein appeared next, kneeling down next to them both. "You shouldn't run away like that. There are kishins on the loose out there." He scolded lightly, getting Maka to stand on her feet. "Let's get you to the infirmary and get your wrist looked at."

Justin wrapped his arm around Maka's shoulders and led her back to the school. "It's okay, Maka." He whispered. Students watched as the group emerged from the forest, Spirit trailing behind the three. They were quiet as Stein and Justin led Maka inside the school. Soul tried to approach her and apologize, but Maka just pushed him away with her good hand and followed Stein and Justin to the infirmary.

"Sit down" Stein instructed, walking to the desk in the infirmary and putting on gloves. Maka sat and Stein walked back over and gently took her wrist, examining it. "Hmm. I think we may have to do surgery so we can put metal pins in to hold the broken bone in place while it heals[1]. I can schedule a surgery for tomorrow morning if you wish."

"I don't care either way." Maka said quietly, holding Justin's hand with her good one. "I just want to get out of that stupid apartment as soon as possible."

Stein was silent for a moment, then stood up. "I'll do the surgery right now. Justin and Spirit can pack up your things. I'll take you over to the apartment when the surgery is over so you can make sure everything is packed."

Maka nodded in approval and stood. Justin kissed her and squeezed her hand lightly. "See you in a couple of hours." He smiled and left with Spirit. Stein began to set up for surgery while Maka looked out the window. It was still lunch hour and she spotted Soul sitting by the tree she'd been sitting at and was looking at her books. She scowled slightly. He had no right to look through her belongings.

"Maka, I'm ready to start the surgery when you are." Stein smiled as Maka walked back over and laid down. Stein hooked her up to a heart monitor and a few other machines. "I'm going to give you a sedative so you can sleep through it. Once you wake up, your wrist should have the metal pins in it and you'll be good to go." Stein spoke, picking up a needle and gently grabbing Maka's arm. He gently slid the needle into her vein and injected the sedative. Maka immediately began to feel sleepy and was soon asleep.

* * *

Maka awoke a few hours later to the beeping of the heart machine and the sifting of papers. The room was darkening as the sun went down. She looked down at her broken arm and saw that Stein had put a cast on it for her while she was sleeping. "Professor?"

"You're awake now, then?" Stein walked over, smiling. "How do you feel?"

"Better. My wrist doesn't hurt nearly as much." She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Maka. Are you ready to go to the apartment and get your things? Spirit said that they had almost everything together except for a few books, your bed, and your desk."

"Where am I going to stay?" she asked, sitting up.

"Justin offered to let you stay at his place since he had the extra room. You're more than welcome to stay there." Stein unhooked Maka from the machines.

"I think I'll accept his offer. I have nowhere else to stay, and I'd rather not stay with papa." she muttered, getting out of the bed.

"I figured as much." Stein chuckled and handed Maka her school bag and two containers of pills. "They're pain killers. Take them as needed every four hours." he said when Maka looked confused.

"Oh. Okay. Let's go." Maka took her bag and the pills from Stein and left the infirmary, Stein following with his coat and keys. The two left the school, after a run-in with Shinigami-sama, and the two got into Stein's car.

He started it and left the parking lot. "What are you going to do now without a weapon?"

"I don't know." Maka sighed softly. "I guess I'll just stop hunting kishins. I don't want to be partners with Soul anymore, and there's no one else to partner with." she looked out the window. "He just causes problems for me."

"I understand. I'm sorry to hear that you'll be dropping out of the hunting part of school. What are you going to do with all that free time?"

"I'll probably find a job. I mean, I am twenty-one now. I'm in the collage section of the school. I could find a job at a bar or somewhere that pays well." Maka shrugged.

"I advise you to be careful if you do work at a bar. Drunk people can be dangerous especially when they see girls like you." Stein warned as he pulled up to Soul's apartment. "Just, be careful. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Thank you, professor." Maka smiled and got out of the car. She made her way to the apartment she used to share with Soul and walked in. Soul was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the wall as Justin and Spirit went around looking for more of her belongings. Sighing, she walked to her old bedroom and looked around. Everything had been removed from the room and, she assumed, had been taken to Justin's apartment. She left the bedroom and walked to the bathroom to collect her jewelry and anything else that was hers that she needed and placed them into her school bag.

"How was surgery?" Soul asked from the doorway. Maka turned and glared at him.

"I wouldn't have to of gotten surgery if it wasn't for you." She growled and left the bathroom, walking over to Justin, who was carrying the last of her books out to his car. She took a few off the stack and held them in her good hand and left the apartment. "Goodbye, Soul." she murmured as she left for the final time. Justin stacked the books in the trunk of his car and opened the passenger door for her. She got in and shut the door, Justin going around and getting in the driver's side.

"So, you're staying at my place, right?" he asked as he started the car.

"Yeah, so let's go." Maka smiled as Justin left the parking lot and drove off towards his apartment. The two sat in silence as he drove. She leaned back and looked at the road ahead, trying to memorize the route to her new home.

* * *

Justin pulled up to his house a little while later and got out, opening the passenger door for Maka. She got out of the car and the pair walked up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and let Maka in.

"I'm going to get your books. You go ahead and look around your room and set anything you need to be in the bathroom in there. I'll be back in a moment." Justin left and Maka made her way to the bathroom and set down her little jewelry box, her brushes, curling iron, and hair dryer on the counter and went to look at her new room. It was painted purple and her bed had been positioned against the wall by a window that looked out over the city. It had purple sheets and a big purple comforter laying on it. Her bookshelf was against another wall next to her dresser and desk and most of her books had been placed on the shelf. Her alarm clock was on her nightstand next to her bed and a purple carpet was in the center of her room. She smiled. It was perfect.

"I got all the books out of the car. Where do you want them?" Justin asked, walking into the bedroom.

"There's room on the bottom shelf on my bookcase. They can go there." she sat down on her bed and watched as Justin put her books on the shelf before sitting with her.

"I hope you found the room to your liking." he smiled and kissed her lightly. "Well?"

"I love it, Justin. It's perfect." Maka giggled and leaned on him. "So, did Stein tell you that I'm dropping out of the hunting program at school?"

"I figured you'd be doing that. Besides, Soul's a death scythe. You rarely use him anyways."

"I know. I don't want to train another weapon. I just want to get away from that part of school and focus solely on my studies and earning money for myself."

"I understand. Anyways, I ordered dinner for us a little bit ago. It should be here shortly." Justin held Maka close and stroked her hair. "And then you can shower and we can watch a movie or something before heading off to bed. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great, Justin." she smiled and looked out the window at the DWMA. The school loomed over the rest of the city, casting a shadow over most of it as the sun finished setting in the sky and the moon began to rise. This was the start of her new life.

* * *

**[1]: The metal pins are surgically placed in a wrist or leg or wherever in order to hold the bone in place while it heals so the bone doesn't heal wrong. My mother had this done when she was little... twice. And I believe my sister had it done, too.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. R&R**


	5. Graduating This Year

**Chapter 5 is up and I'm still working on chapter 3 of Please Don't Leave Me Behind. Enjoy and look out for more updates**

* * *

"Close your eyes if you need to, Maka." Justin mumbled softly, holding Maka close to him. Maka's head was resting against his chest. Of course Justin would pick the horror movie. She laughed softly.

"You would choose a horror movie. If you wanted to cuddle, you could have just said so." she smiled.

"Cuddling during a movie is better." he replied simply with a grin on his face. He ran a hand through her hair and turned his attention back to the movie. His arm was wrapped protectively around her waist and Maka was snug against him.

"Silly." she mumbled, hiding her face as the movie began to get gory. "Let me know when it's over…"

"Or," Justin muted the TV and lifted Maka's face. "I can mute it until it's over so you don't have to hear it." he smiled and kissed her lightly. He laid back and pulled Maka with him, positioning her head against his chest. "Better?"

"Much." she looked up at Justin and kissed him once before getting comfortable against his chest and closing her eyes. "Let's finish the movie some other time. I'm tired."

"As you wish." he smiled and turned off the TV, pulling a blanket over them and resting his hands on her back, watching her as she fell asleep. He soon fell asleep himself, Maka curled in his arms.

* * *

Maka awoke early the next morning, yawning. She found herself where she'd fallen asleep the night before: in Justin's arms on the couch in the living room. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She glanced at the clock. Eight forty-five in the morning. She had a half an hour or so before she and Justin had to leave for class. Maka stood and made her way to her bedroom to get dressed, dressing up. She always did when a dramatic change in her life occurred. She put on a white dress that went down to her knees and pulled her hair back into a single pony tail, clipping the white bow on the side of her head.

"Looking good, Maka." Justin smiled as Maka jumped and faced him. "Celebrating?"

"Yeah, I am." She smiled and walked over to him, kissing him lightly. "Want something to eat? I can make something?"

"Sure. Why not?" he stepped aside and let her pass before going to his own room to get ready for school.

"Let's see…" she looked around the kitchen and found the pots, pans, and silverware. As she was cooking, Justin walked in and set her pain medication on the table and helped her with breakfast, knowing she was limited with the broken wrist. "Thank you, Justin. I admit I was struggling a little."

"No problem, Maka. Anything for you." he smiled lightly and finished breakfast while Maka took her medication and the two sat down to eat, chatting a little.

"Are you coming straight home today, Maka?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" she looked up from her plate.

"Because I'll be gone until about five. Here." Justin slid a key across the table to Maka. "Now you can get inside the apartment later on, okay?"

"Thanks." she smiled and put the key in her pocket and took her plate to the sink, washing it off. "Are you ready to go, Justin?"

"Whenever you are." he put his plate in the sink and went to put his jacket on. Maka slipped her white flats on and took Justin's hand. The two left the apartment and got into his car. He started the car and took off down the road, Maka watching the houses go by. It was quiet until they pulled up to the school. "Get ready for people to stare at you." he mumbled.

"I can deal with it." she smiled as Justin got out of the car. Some girls were approaching him, but stopped when they saw Maka in the car. He opened the door for her and she stepped out, straightening her dress.

"Ready to go inside?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Whenever you are." She locked arms with him and the two made their way inside the school, Maka noting that Soul was watching from a distance. As the two walked to her class, two girls and a boy ran towards them.

"Maka!" Patty called out. She was a twenty-one year old female and an old friend of Maka's. Liz, her elder sister, was next to her. Their meister, Death The Kid, was on the other side of Patty, smiling at Maka.

"Hey! It's been forever!" Maka beamed, hugging Patty. "It's so good to see you."

"I should say the same, Maka." Kid chuckled. "Dad told me things were getting crazy around here. He said he stopped you and the professor after school yesterday evening because he thought you two were up to something. How's your wrist today?"

"It's fine thanks to Stein. The surgery went well and the pain medication has been working just fine."

"That's good. So, you moved out of Soul's apartment, right?" Liz asked. "Who's going to be your weapon now?"

"Actually," Maka began, "I'm dropping out of the hunting portion of school. Since I created a death scythe, it's no longer a requirement for me, so I chose to drop it so I can focus more on my school work. From the looks of my grades now, I can be bumped up to higher classes and I could graduate a year early. I'd be out of school by next summer and I could get a decent job.

"I understand, Maka. Hey, why don't you and Justin eat lunch with us later. Since we're back in town after that mission in London, we need to catch up." Liz patted Maka's shoulder.

"Sure. See you then." she waved to Kid and the sisters and she and Justin walked to Stein's class. "Good luck today. I'll meet up with you at my locker during break, okay?"

"Of course. Have a good day, Maka." Justin kissed her cheek and left. She was pulled aside by Stein a moment later.

"How's your wrist?" he asked.

"It's just fine. I took the pain meds this morning. Thank you so much."

"It was nothing. Anyways, I took a look at your grades for your core classes, and I think there maybe some room in the upper classes for you, if you wish. They're much more difficult than your current classes, but I believe you could manage. At this rate, you could graduate as soon as this school year is over."

"Are you serious?" Maka looked surprised. "I could graduate this year?"

"Yeah, all you need are these core classes and the music class your taking and your all set to go."

"That's great! I'd love to take the advanced classes. When do I start?"

"You will begin to take my advanced science class tomorrow afternoon. The math class you may begin to take in the morning tomorrow as well. Your English class and History classes can be done online if you wish. Otherwise, you could do an 'A' 'B' schedule and take those classes every other day."

"Would it be possible to take those classes on the weekend?" she asked.

"Of course you can. Anyways, you won't have to do much in class today. I can go ahead and give you your new science book and notes and you may work on that while the class is doing their dissection."

"That would be great." Maka smiled as Stein handed her notes and a brand new science text book as the rest of the class walked in just before the bell. Soul walked by her and noticed the new textbook and his face fell. He walked to his seat and Maka joined him a moment later, opening the book and beginning the new notes, ignoring Soul's constant prodding at her.

* * *

Maka left the classroom as soon as the bell rang and told Stein she'd see him that afternoon for an extra science class and headed to her locker where Justin was waiting.

"Let me guess, you're being bumped up to my science class." he smirked.

"How'd you guess?" she laughed softly and opened her locker, dumping all but her science book in and grabbing her coat.

"I recognized the science book. So, what did Stein say? Are you able to graduate next year?"

"Actually, he said I could graduate this year. I can graduate with you. All I need are these four core classes and my music class to graduate."

"Really? But, how are you going to manage four core classes in a two class day?" he took her book bag and book and the two began to walk.

"I'll take Science and Math during school hours and History and English online during the weekends." she walked over to Kid, Liz, and Patty, who were sitting under a tree and smiled. "It'll work out just fine. I'll graduate with you."

"That's perfect." he smiled and the two sat down with the group of three and began to eat.

"So, Maka, what are you doing after school?" Liz glanced at the former meister.

"I'm probably going to start on homework and make dinner. Why?"

"Maybe you could come over sometime. It's been a long time since we've had a sleepover. I heard Tsubaki and Black Star were coming back from their mission later today. We could have a girl's only sleep over Friday night."

"I don't see why not. I just need to make sure I have time to take my online classes for school."

"Online classes?" Kid raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Why are you taking online classes?"

"Well, because my grades are so good, Stein is bumping me up to more advanced classes. If I pass those and my music class, I can graduate this year with Justin."

"That's great, Maka!" Patty chirped. "You could get a really good job if you wanted to!" she giggled.

"I know. That's why I need to pass these classes, so it means a lot more studying. And, since I'm going to be in the same classes as Justin, we could do homework together."

"I sure could use some help from you, Maka." Justin mused, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I meant to ask," Liz began, "what's the deal with you two? Are you dating or something? What did we miss while we were gone?"

"What else would drive Soul to break my wrist? I chose Justin over him and he couldn't seem to accept the fact that I only cared for him as a brother and he got extremely upset with me. I had to move out because it wasn't safe to be there."

"I'm so sorry, Maka." Kid looked at her sympathetically. "I do hope he ends up adjusting to the situation and move on one day. He can't stay angry forever."

"Sure I can." Soul walked up to them, hands stuffed in his pockets. "I don't get this. Not at all. What the hell does he have that I don't?"

"I think this is our cue to leave, Justin." Maka grabbed her things and stood up from the table, Justin next to her, and began to walk away. Soul grabbed her good wrist, forcing her to drop her books and pulled her back. Justin, Liz, Kid, and Patty rushed towards them in case they had to keep Soul from breaking her other wrist.

"What was Stein talking to you about this morning?" he demanded.

"I'm being moved to more advanced classes. I'll be able to graduate with Justin this year. Now, please, let me go."

"One more thing. Why him?" he hissed.

"Because, unlike you, he actually stops to think about what might hurt me and what won't." she tugged her wrist away, picked up her books, and left with Justin, Soul staring after them in disbelief.

* * *

**It gets crazier later. Just wait.**

**A/N: R&R I'm trying to update faster~**


	6. Soul's Assult

"Come in." Maka called out, replying to the quiet, hesitant knock on the apartment door. It swung open revealing a disheveled Soul on the other side.

"Maka." He whispered softly. "I'm so sorry for what I did. I really am." He slowly stepped over the threshold as Maka looked up.

"Soul, stop. I already told you that I only like you as a brother." She got up and walked over to him. "You need to move on. Please." She whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. Soul's eyes narrowed as he pushed her back onto the couch, straddling her thin waist. He planted a soft kiss on her lips as Maka struggled below him, trying to push him off.

"I won't take no for an answer." He growled lowly, causing Maka to whimper. He pinned her wrists above her head and attacked her neck with wet kisses, nipping the creamy skin. Maka cried out, hoping to grab the attention of one of her neighbors. Soul clamped a hand over her mouth, cutting her scream short as he unbuttoned her blouse, hurriedly pushing it aside.

"Soul, stop this right now." she thought, tensing as his fingers feathered over her body. He gently groped her, reaching his other hand behind her to unclasp her bra. He slid both garments off her body and leaned down, taking one breast into his mouth and slowly groping the other, rolling the nipple between his fingers. Maka whimpered in protest, clawing at his body, trying to shove him off. She succeeded in only causing him to increase his pace as he groped her.

"I need you. All of you." He growled lowly and hiked her skirt up her long legs, pressing his hands against the crotch of her panties.

"Stop!" she gouged his cheek with her nails, earning a hard slap from Soul. He pinned her hands back above her head and carried her to her bedroom. He tossed her down onto it and climbed on top of her, unbuckling his jeans. Maka whimpered, her cheek stinging from the slap. she was forced to watch as Soul stripped himself of his jeans and boxers. She attempted to kick him, but succeeded in only getting punched in the stomach. Twice.

"Stop moving. I mean it. I will shoot you." he warned, a clear threat aimed at her, though no gun was in sight. He positioned himself between her legs and thrust in roughly, breaking through her hymen. Not even waiting for her to adjust to the feeling, he thrust into her. Hard. Maka's screams of pain were muffled by Soul's large, calloused hand. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Soul pounded into her hard, eyes filled with lust and hatred for the girl. He tightened his grip on her hands and bucked roughly into her, watching Maka as fear spread across her face like a virus. But he didn't stop. Driven by his lust for her, he continued to abuse her, impaling her with his penis and slapping her each time she struggled under him, leaving her left cheek bleeding from the force of his slaps. She cried and pleaded as he continued, weakly trying to pull from the death grip he had on her wrists. Grinning at the amount of power he had over Maka, he began assaulting her neck with his sharp teeth, drawing blood as he did so. He sunk his sharp teeth a few inches into the skin and pulled back, watching as blood gushed from each wound, turned on by her pain.

"S-top..." she gasped out, her breath airy as he shoved into her once more. But it was too late. He came then, spreading his warm seed inside of her body. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as Soul removed himself from between her legs. he slowly slid his pants on and pulled a small pistol out from his pants. He held it up to her, eyes narrowed.

"Get dressed." he ordered. When she didn't move, he stepped closer. Acting quickly, Maka got into a pair of pajamas and sat on her bed. Soul advanced and gripped her upper arm, holding the pistol to her temple.

"If I find out you've told anyone what happened, I'll hunt you and Justin down and kill you both. Got it?" she slowly nodded, but remained silent. "I said: Got it?" he growled, pressing the gun against her temple, the cold metal frightening Maka.

"Yes! Yes! I get it!" she sobbed. Soul stepped back and slid the weapon back into his pocket and he fled quickly before he was caught by some neighbor or worse, Justin. Maka sat on her bed quietly, shaking in fear as the front door slammed shut behind Soul.


	7. Give Me Some Space

**Sorry I was gone for so long! I was in the hospital (Don't ask why. I won't tell.) But, I'm back with an update of ILJNY :D**

* * *

When the door opened signalling that Justin had finally come home from school, Maka just curled up under her thick comforter. She'd been there since Soul had left a little less than an hour ago.

"Maka, are you here?" Justin called out. She could hear him dropping his keys, probably onto the end table, and drop his bag to the ground. "Maka?"

"I'm in my room." she called out meekly, her head spinning as she held back tears. Justin entered her room and walked towards her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. "You're awfully quiet and I noticed that you're homework isn't done yet. What's wrong?" he sat down on her bed and rested his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and scooted farther away from him.

"Don't touch me." she whispered. "Don't even think about it."

"What's wrong?" worry and panic crossed Justin's face as he attempted to reach for her again.

"DON'T!" she screeched, slapping his hand away from her. "Just stay away from me." she backed against the wall. "Leave me alone."

"Okay. I will." Justin slowly stood and left the room, sitting in his own and sighing.

Maka remained backed against the wall, shaking. Her arm throbbed from when Soul had grabbed her. It would be a bruise. She knew. If Justin saw it, he'd confront Soul and...

No. She couldn't think like that. She'd hide it, and if Soul came back again, she'd try to get away from him. She'd put in twice the effort because he wasn't worth getting hurt over.

* * *

"What's up with her?" Justin asked himself as he stared at the bare wall. He glanced at Maka's door. It was closed. She hadn't come out in over five hours and it was getting really late. Sighing, he got up and knocked on her door.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly, pleading.

"Go away. I want to be left alone."

"Are you like this because of Soul?" a pause. Then, she answered

"Of course not. He hurt me. Why would I be pushing you away because of him?"

"Because he hurt you like you said. Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you?"

no reply.

"I won't, Maka. You know that."

A thump, like feet hitting the floor, and the shuffling of footsteps. Her door opened a crack. Her face was pale, but her eyes were rimmed red from crying.

"I will never hurt you." he whispered softly, holding his arms out. She opened the door wider and stepped out, hugging him tightly. He hugged back gently, stroking her hair softly. She lost it. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried into his shoulder. She shook violently as she stood there, gripping his shirt in her hands.

"I-I'm sorry I yelled at you." she choked out, sobbing.

"It's fine. I know you're scared as hell right now. I am too. I'm scared I'm going to lose you."

"You won't." She kissed his cheek softly. "Just... please. Give me some space for a while, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**I'll try to update throughout this Hurricane. It's pretty strong and the winds are crazy. I'll see ya'll later**


	8. Hospital

Maka walked into school with Justin, but didn't make contact with him. The two headed off to class and they, for once, sat away from each other. Maka was on one side of the room, Justin, on the other. Maka was quiet for most of the class and could not focus on her work.

Half way through the class, Soul walked in, handed papers to Stein, and sat down next to Maka, a triumphant grin on his face. Maka's heart stopped.

"Alright class, we have a new student." Stein gestured towards Soul. "Let me introduce you to Soul Eater."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maka growled lowly. She turned her gaze to his, eyes narrowing. "Get out of here and get out of my life!" she slapped him and stormed out of the class room, all eyes on her. Justin jumped up and ran after her. Soul's eyes followed Justin as he left the room.

"Maka, wait!" Justin grabbed her shoulder. Maka screamed and pushed him away, falling backwards. Justin caught her just in time and pulled her up. "Calm down. It's just me."

"J-Justin..." tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream. I thought you were..."

"I know. You thought I was Soul." he wiped her tears away. "Don't cry. Come on. Cheer up. How about I make us dinner tonight. I'll stay home just for you. How does that sound?"

"O-Okay." she sniffed and backed away. "Please, back up. You're a little too close to me."

"Sorry." he took a step back. "Are you sure there's nothing bothering you? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I-" she began, ready to tell him, but spotted Soul. "There's nothing you need to know. I'm fine. Let's just go back to class, okay?"

"Okay. Are you eating lunch with me today?"

"Only if Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty can eat with us."

"Sounds fair." he smiled and turned, heading back to class. Maka followed, brushing past Soul. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and gasped, bringing her hand to her stomach. She saw Soul smirk at her and then felt more pain on her left. Unable to walk any further, she collapsed onto the ground, watching as Soul fled. She hit the floor with a thump, her head banging off the hard tile floor. She saw Justin whirl around.

"Maka!" he made his way to her, getting down on his knees and calling for help. "Are you alright? Who did this to you?" he demanded, gently rolling her onto her back. He put pressure on one of the more serious wounds and waited for someone to come assist him. Maka used her sprained wrist to try and push his hands off of her, but couldn't.

"Justin, please back away." she whispered, groaning in pain.

"No. You need help and right now I'm the only one who can until someone comes." Justin shouted again for someone to get the nurse and Stein. Luckily, Stein had heard him and came rushing over.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded, removing his lab coat and covering her with it.

"I don't know. She won't tell me." Justin sighed and looked back down at Maka.

"I see. Well, carry her to the infirmary. I'll stitch her up and then have Nygus check up on her. Maybe do a physical." he stood. Justin gathered Maka up in his arms and the two rushed to the infirmary, Maka passing out from blood loss.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Maka heard Justin shout. She groaned and tried to sit up. Strong, but gentle hands pushed her back down. It was Stein.

"Relax, okay, Maka? We need to figure some things out and you need to answer us honestly once we've decided how we're going to approach this situation." At that point, Nygus and Justin walked over. Justin's face was red with anger.

"Maka," he began as calmly as possible. He sat in a chair next to her bed. "Nygus ran some tests on you and did a physical. We want to know what's happened between you and Soul. It's clear you haven't told us everything."

"I told you-"

"Maka," Stein snapped. "Tell us the truth." Maka sighed and lowered her head.

"... Soul forced his way into our house while you were gone the other day, Justin." tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What did he do to you?" Justin asked, taking her hand. "Just tell us and we can take action. We can make sure he's locked up for good so he can't bother you. Please, just tell us."

"He... he raped me. There, I said it." she began to cry, covering her face with her hands. Justin, startled, hugged her tightly. Maka protested, but finally gave up and cried into his shoulder. Stein stood.

"I'll track Soul down immediately with Spirit. Nygus and Sid will guard you and Maka just in case." he nodded to the couple and left.

"Maka, he's not going to hurt you again. I promise." Justin kissed her forehead and sighed when she whimpered. "Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

"... Promise?"

"I promise." he pet her hair and kept her close to him, watching as the sun set outside. Classes would be over soon and Soul would be either in prison or killed by morning.

"He's not going to bother me anymore?" she asked timidly, looking up at her boyfriend.

"No. I think Lord Death may want him killed to be sure he doesn't try to kill us."

"... He held a gun to my head and warned me that if I told him, he'd kill both of us." she whimpered.

"Stein's going to catch him. He's not going to lay a hand on us. Just relax." he smiled softly and laid her back down. "Now, get some rest. I'll help Nygus keep guard."

"Okay."


	9. Kidnapped

Maka awoke sometime in the middle of the night to Justin's voice. He was talking to Nygus. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, blinking as she adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"Do you think she's pregnant because of Soul?" Justin asked. He was perched on a stool at the end of Maka's bed. Nygus sighed softly, going over the tests she'd done on Maka.

"There's a slight possibility. It all depends on if she's ovulating or not. It's a fifty-fifty chance that she'll get pregnant, but nothing's certain."

"I'll personally kill that bastard if she gets pregnant. I swear." he muttered, looking over at Maka. "Oh. You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Better." she rubbed her cheek which now had stitches on it. "Any luck catching Soul?" she asked.

"No. He may have figured out we know and fled. They put this room under extra guard in case he decides to come for us. Don't worry. He won't lay a hand on you." Justin smiled and moved so he was sitting next to her on the floor by her bed. "You can sleep if you want. It's three in the morning. You'll need your strength if we're going to hunt Soul down tomorrow."

"Yeah... Alright. Good night, Justin." she laid back down and closed her eyes, falling into a nightmare. Soul had killed Justin and was chasing her down a long hallway. It looked strangely like the school. She kept running and came to a stop at a dead end. Just as he pulled the trigger, she woke up, screaming. It was cut short by a hand over her mouth. Someone put a finger to their lips and hoisted her over his shoulder. At that point, she realized her wrists and ankles were bound together with rope. It was cutting into her skin, causing her to bleed. She realized something else. Someone else was in the room, a shape over the person's right shoulder. It took her a moment to realize that it was Justin and he was unconscious.

"We have who we need. Let's go before someone walks in on us." came a harsh, husky voice. Soul's voice. Maka struggled against her restraints, trying to scream, but her mouth was already taped shut.

"Alright. Be careful. Don't harm them. Not just yet." another male voice responded. The two men lept out the window and ran down the street with their prisoners in tow. Surprisingly, they headed to Soul's apartment. As soon as they entered, Maka and Justin were brought to Maka's old room and chained to the bed that was still there.

"We need to go back to the desert for a bit. You two will be left here. Play nice." Soul taunted as the two left, leaving Maka alone with her unconscious boyfriend. She let out a muffled cry and kicked Justin's foot, trying to rouse him.

'Please. Please wake up.' she thought, kicking him several more times. He grunted and slowly lifted his head. The moon light that filtered into the dark room allowed her to see his face. His head was bleeding, but his mouth wasn't taped.

"W-Where am I? Maka?" he asked, looking around. He looked down and, realizing he was chained, cursed loudly. "Maka!"

"Mmph!" she muffled, kicking him. Justin turned his head.

"Oh, hon." he murmured, attempting to scoot closer to her. She backed away slightly, but Justin caught a corner of the tape between his fingers and pulled it off. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, but we need to get help! Soul and his friend will be back soon, and I'm afraid they have plans for murder." she gasped out, backing further away from Justin. "We need to get out before he kills us."

"I know, but I have no way of contacting Shinigami-sama. We just have to wait and hope they find us in time. In the mean time, do as they say and we'll survive longer."

"B-But, what if they try to r-rape me again?" she shivered at the thought, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Fight them, but if they threaten to take your life, stop. It won't solve anything. If they kill you, they kill me and then all everyone's efforts will be for nothing."

"O-Okay." she was silent a moment. "Justin?"

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Soul raped me. I was just-"

"Don't. It's okay, hon. You were scared. He threatened you. It's fine. Everything's fine. We'll be okay, love. We just gotta hang in there."

"Okay..." she leaned against the bed and sighed, reaching for his hand. Justin took it and squeezed it, smiling.

"We'll make it out of here alive. I promise." his eyes lit up. "Wait! I remember... Nygus gave me a gun despite me reminding her I'm a weapon. Once help comes, I want you to take it and shoot Soul, got it?"

"What type of gun?"

"A glock, I think."

"I know how to shoot that." she murmured, drifting off to sleep.

"Rest. You'll need your strength to fight them off tomorrow to the best of your ability."

"Can't you transform and use your silver gun to get us out of here?"

"I tried shifting already. I can't for some reason, and I can't reach the gun chained like this."

"Oh... okay." she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Justin remained awake and alert. For precaution, he put the tape back over her mouth and sat back, keeping Maka's hand in his.

"I'll get us out of here, baby. I promise." he murmured, stroking her hand. Justin watched as the moon began to set over the horizon. "I wish this had never happened. Then, at least, she'd be safe." he murmured, closing his eyes.


	10. Death and Suicide

"Wake up!" strong hands shook Maka awake. She slowly opened her eyes, coming face to face with Soul. "That's better." he cooed, stroking her cheek. "Hey, Hiro, the girl's awake."

"About time, Eater. I've been getting antsy." a blonde man about Soul's age stepped in, a smile on his face. "She sure is a cutie. How do you pick 'em out, Eater?"

"Easy. The cute ones are always the most vulnerable." Soul pressed his lips to hers.

"Hands off my girl." Justin growled from the other side of the room. They'd moved him sometime after they'd gotten back. "Leave her alone."

"I don't think so." Soul grinned and leaned towards Maka, biting her neck. She lashed out at him, hitting him in the face. She got slapped for that one.

"Oh. Feisty. I like 'em feisty." Hiro walked closer to her, unchaining her. Maka pushed her attackers away and made a break for Justin. Hiro grabbed her and pulled her arms behind her back.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Nope. You don't want your pretty boyfriend here getting hurt, do you?" he asked huskily, motioning to Soul who had a gun pressed to Justin's head.

"N-No..." she mumbled.

"Good. Soul?"

"With pleasure." Soul approached her and punched her hard. Maka's head snapped to the left and she grunted in pain, blood pouring down her cheek from a reopened wound. Soul shoved his hands up her shirt and Maka whimpered, ready to kick him, but he must've seen it coming because he aimed his gun at Justin and shot, the bullet hitting him in the arm. Justin cried out.

"No! Stop!" she shouted. "I-I'll stop fighting you..."

"Good." Hiro pushed her towards the bed and the two men began assaulting her. Justin lowered his head, unable to watch. He used his free hand to pull the bullet out of his other arm, grunting in pain as his fingers dug into the open wound. He managed to remove the bullet and dropped it, now moving to put pressure on the wound.

"Let him go!" Maka shouted, sobbing. "Please... I'll do anything if you just let him go..."

"Not a chance, Albarn." Soul grunted as he raped her, holding her hands above her head. "He'll just come back with help and we can't let that happen, can we?" he asked, leaning in to bite her again. She screamed in agony, Hiro now across the room, forcing Justin to watch as Maka was raped. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched.

"Maka..." he choked out.

When they were finished, they left Maka on the bed and left the room, locking the door. Her clothes were nowhere in sight.

"Hon, come over here." Justin pulled a blanket over towards him. Maka shakily got to her feet and hobbled over and falling beside him. Justin covered her with the blanket and held her. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to help you, Maka."

"It's okay." she murmured. "I know you won't hurt me." she curled up, pulling the blanket around her tightly, covering herself. "How's your arm?"

"Well, I'm still bleeding, but I managed to tie a towel over it to staunch the bleeding. I'll make it." he chuckled weakly, stroking her hair. "We won't have to endure this much longer. I can feel it. Help is on the way.

* * *

"I can feel their souls." Kid stated. "They're back at Soul's apartment." he glared at his father. "Why didn't you call me in sooner? It's been a week and they could've died by now."

"I know, kiddo. I'm sorry. Help me round up a few meisters and weapons for this mission. It's going to be a tough one to handle."

"... I'll fight. I know I'm good enough to face Soul."

"Very well, Kid. You may take part in this, too. Now, go round up Spirit and Stein. Those two and Nygus and Sid will be accompanying you to the apartment."

"Yes, father." Kid ran off to go find Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, and Patty before going to class Crescent moon for Jackie, Kim, Ox, and Harvard.

* * *

"It hurts..." Maka mumbled softly. Gashes and bruises marred her body. Hickeys lined her neck and open wounds poured blood from a recent assault no more than five minutes ago. Justin looked no better, minus the hickeys, of course.

"I promise. Someone's on their way, hon. It's almost over. Here, I found your old clothes. Can you get into them?"

"Yeah." she murmured, slowly dragging herself to the pile of clothes. She slowly dressed, listening carefully. She'd heard Kid outside moments ago, shouting orders. "I... heard Kid..." she mumbled.

"Good. That means they've found us."

Just then, Soul stormed in, grabbing Maka by the hair. She cried out as a gun was placed to her temple.

"They're here, but I'm not going down without a fight." he muttered. Hiro shouted something as the door burst open. Soul walked out with Maka, gun poised and ready to be fired at any sign of trouble.

Back in the room, Justin managed to break out of his restraints and crept to the door. Kid was poised to fire, Liz and Patty in their weapon forms in his hands. Stein was ready with Spirit in scythe mode. In face, every meister there was poised and ready to attack. Justin acted quickly. He raced forward and grabbed Maka, quickly getting them both to safety. Then, the fight began.

"Maka, take this." he handed her the gun. "In case I don't make it out of here, I want you to promise you'll never forget me."

"I-I promise." she whispered, leaning up to kiss him. "I love you..."

"And I you." he whispered. He then injected himself into the fight, leaving Maka to watch from a distance. Justin took on Soul as everyone else subdued Hiro. Justin was in the process of wrestling the gun from Soul. Maka aimed her weapon at Soul, ready to fire.

"You'll pay for what you did to my girlfriend." Justin shouted, pointing the gun at Soul. Maka smiled, but noticed Soul was reaching behind his back for a second gun.

"Justin! Look out!" she shouted, but it was too late. The shot rang out followed by two more. Everyone stopped. Maka had the gun poised, arms shaking. Hiro fell first, then Justin and Soul. Stein walked over to Maka and slowly pried the gun from her hands.

"Maka?" he asked.

"J-Justin..." she murmured, running to him. She dropped to her knees beside him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please be okay."

"M-Maka..." he murmured.

"What is it, Justin?" she asked, putting pressure on the wound.

"... Say it again..." he mumbled, taking her hand.

"Say what again?"

"Tell me you love me." he whispered. Maka shakily leaned down and pressed her lips to his, crying.

"... I love you, Justin Law." she whispered. Justin gave her a faint smile, then closed his eyes, body falling limp. She cradled him in her arms until the medics came. She remained by his side until they took him away. Then, finding nothing else to do, she went back to their apartment. Maka unlocked the door and stepped inside, going to her room and sitting on her bed.

"I lost the only one I cared about..." she covered her mouth with her hands, still covered in Justin's blood. Slowly, she got undressed and went to shower, taking a long time, and eventually coming out, dressed in a black dress and shoes. She quickly sent a text to Tsubaki to call an ambulance and send it over. Then, she pulled the gun she kept in her nightstand out. She sat quietly on her bed, writing five words on a sheet of paper.

_'I love you, Justin Law.'_

She heard sirens in the distance. Quickly, she put the gun to her head, note clutched in one hand and tears rolling down her cheeks. "I will always love you..." she murmured and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out as Tsubaki and Black Star burst into the house. Maka collapsed on the bed, blood beginning to pool around her still form, her eyes open. A faint smile played at her lips, the only trace of emotion left on her pale face.

In that moment, hidden up in the clouds, the two souls joined together and found peace at last. Lives end everyday, but nothing struck the city as bad as this. The funerals came and went and the town attempted to get back on track after losing the two lovers. There, in the graveyard, engraved on each headstone was _'Lost in an attempt to save a life.'_ and _'These two lovers shall live on in our hearts.'_

The sad ending to what seemed like a happy love story. Lives were lost to the city's most wanted sadists. Yet, even though those lives were lost, they still watch over above the town, living life as it should be: filled with nothing but peace...

**~End~**

* * *

**Finally finished it. So, what'd you think? NO! I HATE KILLING OFF CHARACTERS!  
**

**Anyways, I'm working to finish my fanfiction up over break so I can begin a new one. Hope you enjoyed I Love Justin, Not You. I'll try to write another JustinXMaka fanfic soon, kay?**


End file.
